The MIRAGe system will provide the Nuclear Medicine Department with biomedical image storage, retriveal and analysis tools to support research protocol and the clinical areas. The system is being developed on a VAX 8600 computer the system consists of the following components: - General Display Library (GDL): provides programming interfaces to perform basic biomedical image analysis functions in a device independent manner. The manipulation of images is simplified through the use of virtual display areas called "picures". The GDL will allow programmers to easily assemble new application software. - Device Specific Library (DSL): provides device-specific support for several image processors. Initially, the Lexidata 3400 is being supported. Next year, the DSL will be extended to include several other models. This implements the device-independency of MIRAGEe: higher-level software will not have to be changed to support different display devices. - File System (FSL): includes a storage structure and a set of common access routines for the biomedical images generated by the NMD imaging devices. The FSL will also support the storage of region of interest and data matrices produced by application software. - Application Software: includes basic display manipulation, color contrast control, flexible region of interest computation and time activity curve processing. The application system is being designed using "user friendly" forms and menus, but with a command mode for batch processing.